The present invention relates to a rear wheel steering apparatus wherein a steering angle of rear wheels is adjusted in accordance with a steering angle of front wheels, i.e., a steering wheel.
Demand has arisen for improved turning performance and response in front wheel drive vehicles. A conventional rear wheel steering apparatus has been proposed to satisfy this need. According to this conventional apparatus, when front wheels are turned at a predetermined steering angle, rear wheels are turned at a predetermined angle in the same direction as or a direction opposite to the turned direction of the front wheels, thereby improving turning performance and response when changing lanes. However, if a steering angle of rear wheels is increased, when the rear wheels turn from or return to a neutral position, a driver and/or passengers feel a shock and uncomfortableness.